


Three Little Words

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Fraxus [32]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5 Times, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Love, M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: 'I love you', three little words that meant everything, and the five times that they meant even more.





	Three Little Words

 

      Freed had loved Laxus for a long time, probably from the moment the surly, teenager had held out a hand to him and invited him to join Fairy Tail. It had been why he had agreed to Makarov’s request to watch over his grandson, even though he knew that the Dragon-slayer was fully capable of taking care of himself and it was why he had been so willing to go to such extreme lengths to keep that promise. He had never thought that his feelings would be reciprocated, and as long as he could keep up with Laxus and keep the Raijinshuu safe, he had told himself that he could live with that.

    The Battle of Fairy Tail had tested that. Having Laxus’ power rake the ground just beside him, and feeling the sheer strength of Fairy Law before it washed over them harmlessly had made him realise they were in different leagues and had kindled the fear that maybe he didn’t even register on the Dragon-slayer’s radar.

     It was that fear, that uncertainty that had stopped him from being as loud in his protests about Laxus’ banishment, even though he had agreed with what his teammates were saying. That, and the fact that he could see the calm acceptance in the blue eyes. He had managed to sound utterly calm, and even force a smile when he bid the Dragon-slayer farewell. But his mask had shattered the moment that the blond had passed out of the sight, and he had found himself moving before he had even thought about what he was doing, Evergreen and Bickslow’s voices ringing in his ears. The lightning mage had already made it a couple of streets away by the time that he managed to catch up to him.

“Laxus...” He tried to call, but his voice caught in his throat as he stared at the broad back, stumbling to a halt as he realised that he really had no idea what he could say even if he could get his voice to work.

“Freed,” Laxus had come to a halt as well, turning to look at him and the Rune mage felt something ease in his chest as he saw the calm expression from before had disappeared. _He does care…_ He still couldn’t speak, staring wide-eyed at Laxus and he blinked when it was the blond who dropped his bags and moved towards him, drawing him into a tight hug before he had even realised what was happening.  “I don’t have the right to ask this…” He whispered, burying his face in Freed’s shoulder and Freed could feel how the Dragon-slayer’s heart was hammering in his chest. “But…”

“What is it?”

“Will you wait for me?” Laxus asked, his voice barely audible and had they not been so closely pressed together Freed knew he would never have heard him. _If he wasn’t imagining things_ …He had waited so long to hear something similar that he didn’t quite dare believe he had heard them now, and he surreptitiously pinched himself to check he wasn’t asleep, barely manage to hide his flinch when it hurt more than enough to confirm that he was awake. Apparently, he had hesitated too long because Laxus gently pushed him away slightly, peering down at him with a conflicted expression. “Freed?”

“Yes!” Freed blurted, colouring slightly at how loudly it had come out. “Yes…Yes…Yes.” Abruptly he was cut off by warm, rough lips capturing his, and his eyes widened with shock for a moment, his brain struggling to catch up with what was happening, and it took him a moment to melt into the kiss.

_Laxus is kissing me…_

“Thank you,” Laxus whispered against his lips as they pulled apart, stealing another kiss before straightening as he gazed down at Freed with warm eyes, smiling slightly at the dazed look on the other mage’s face. Gathering his courage, he said the words that he had always intended on saying after the Battle of Fairy Tail, although he had envisioned saying them under different circumstances, and he knew that he was selfish in a way to say them now. “I love you…wait for me,” he didn’t wait for a response, pressing a fleeting kiss to Freed’s forehead before turning and hurrying away, unable to bring himself to look back as he heard the Rune mage muffling a sob as he realised what was happening.

_I’m sorry._

_I love you, and I’ll be back._

****

    Freed was trembling. He had been trembling ever since they’d first laid eyes on Laxus on the ruined deck of the Grimoire Heart ship, even though he had carefully hidden it, allowing himself to be caught up in his teammate's exuberance as they greeted the Dragon-slayer. But it was hard. Laxus was so close, within reach, and he had caught the blue eyes darting towards him more than once as the Lightning mage found himself being dragged from group to group. But they weren’t alone, and if Freed was honest, he had no idea what to say to the other man or how to act around him.

    Those kisses and the words that had followed had stayed with him ever since that day. It had hurt when Laxus had turned and left, but in a way, he had understood. Makarov’s judgement still stood, and deep down they both knew it was what Laxus needed to move on and to accept the fact that his need to prove himself as more than his grandfather’s grandson was something he had created. It didn’t ease the pain completely, or the loneliness that he had endured in the long months since then. Oh he’d had Evergreen and Bickslow, and all three of them had grown closer to the rest of the guild during that time, but it was the first time since he’d joined Fairy Tail that he’d not had Laxus there as well, and it felt like there was a hole in his life.

    He ignored the knowing look on Bickslow’s face, or the sharp glare from Evergreen when she jerked her head towards where Laxus was currently stood talking to Mira. He had never told them what had happened that day, feeling that it was something to be treasured between the two of them, but it was clear that they had at least a rough idea of what was going on and he tried to stop himself from blushing. He was so distracted by his efforts that he was caught by surprise a couple of minutes later when a firm hand was wrapped around his wrist. After the events of the last day, he immediately went to lash out, only to freeze as he felt a familiar static in the air and he blinked as he looked up into blue eyes, and he blushed slightly before glancing down.

“Sorry…”

 “It’s fine,” Laxus brushed it aside, studying him quietly for a moment, the quietness making Freed look up once more and he struggled not to squirm under the gaze. “Come with me,” the Dragon-slayer muttered. Gently tugging Freed after him as he made a beeline away from the camp and Freed followed willingly, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest though as he realised that they were going to be alone for the first time since being reunited and that he had no idea what to say or do. He had waited, that was never in question. But now the wait was over, and he felt his breath catching in his throat as he began to panic.

_What do I do? What do I say?_

    The decision was taken out of his hands, as he found himself being pushed up against a tree the moment they were out of sight of the camp, Laxus’ arms snaking around him as he pulled into a tight hug and he couldn’t quite hold back the soft sob that welled up. _Laxus is back. He’s back..._ There were tears on his cheeks when the Dragon-slayer pulled back, staring down at him in concern and he bit his lip, feeling like an idiot for crying when he should be happy, and he jolted when Laxus reached up and gently brushed away his tears.

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long,” Laxus murmured, wiping away fresh tears before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to both tear-stained cheeks before moving down and claiming Freed’s lips. It was softer, gentler than their first kiss had been, and this time Freed instantly melted against him, responding with all the feelings that had built up in the months apart. They were both slightly breathless when they separated, and there were fresh tears on Freed’s cheeks even as he managed to smile up at the Dragon-slayer.

“You came back that’s all that matters,” he whispered, finally getting his voice to work as he rested his head against Laxus’ chest, listening to the older man’s heartbeat with a contented sigh. There was still a lot to sort out, and they had no idea if Makarov would even let him stay, but for now just being here in the safety of the Dragon-slayer’s arms was enough. “Thank you…” _Thank you for coming back, and for not forgetting about me…for not changing…._

“I think that’s my line because you waited for me.” _You really waited for me…_

“Of course I did.” _That was never in question,_ Freed almost added, well aware that he would have waited for Laxus even if nothing had happened that day, and something must have shown in his expression because Laxus’ eyes had softened.

“What did I do to deserve you?”  He asked roughly, his arms tightening around Freed even as he pressed kisses into the soft green hair, blinking back tears at the loyalty the other man had shown him, and his voice trembled as he added. “I love you…”

_I love you…_

_I missed you…_

****

    They were home. Seven years had passed, seemingly in a blink of an eye, but they were home to find that everything had changed. Fairy Tail had lost its power in their absence, Macao was master, and Laxus had been welcomed back into the guild. Freed hadn’t been able to keep the smile of his face since Makarov had made that announcement, and while Laxus was quiet, there was a softness to his expression that told him the other man was just as happy with the development. He had thought that was going to be enough for the time being. After all, they were all alive, and home and now maybe the two of them would get the chance to develop their relationship at their own pace.

    What he hadn’t allowed for was the fact that in the seven years they had been gone, the house he had rented with the rest of the Raijinshuu had been sold, their stuff thankfully sent to the guild for storage but essentially they had been left homeless. He also hadn’t allowed for his teammates cunning. Neither he nor Laxus had, had the chance or inclination to explain the developing relationship between the two of them and he had assumed that the three of them would live together like before. Only for Evergreen and Bickslow to turn around with matching, mischievous grins that had instantly made him incredibly nervous, to announce that they were planning on splitting the rent on a small flat near the new guild building. Adding that he would just have to share with Laxus while shooting pointed looks at the Dragon-slayer, and Freed had braced himself for a protest, only to be caught by surprise yet again when Laxus had merely grinned at the suggestion.

    Which was why barely a week later Freed found himself nervously letting himself into their new home for the first time, still not sure what to make of the situation. Especially as he had found himself caught up helping Makarov sort out the Guild’s paperwork even though the older man had yet to take up the helm of guild-master again.  Still, he had been so busy that he’d had no choice but to let Laxus handle finding them somewhere to live, something that made him a little nervous, even though he knew from long years of travelling with the Dragon-slayer that they had similar tastes in places to stay. And he hadn’t known what to say when the Lighting mage had stomped up to him that morning and pressed a key into his hand, giving him the address and an order to be there for lunch. He glanced down at the key in his hand now, smiling at the lightning bolt keyring that was attached to it, even as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he was going to be living with Laxus from now on.

“Welcome home,” the deep voice made him jump, and he accidentally closed the door with more force than intended as he whirled around to find Laxus leaning on the doorframe between the hall and what looked to be the living room, smiling at him with a hint of smugness that made Freed even more nervous.

“I-I’m home.”

    Laxus’ smile widened into a grin as he moved forward to meet the Rune mage, backing Freed towards the door and trapping him there with a hand either side of his head. Freed felt his breath catch in his throat, still unused to this even as the Dragon-slayer leant in to capture his lips, although he felt some of his nervousness trickling away as he responded. _Maybe I can get used to this,_ he thought, finally grasping the fact that this was something they would never have been able to do with Evergreen and Bickslow around, and he made a mental note to thank them as Laxus pulled back, nuzzling his nose for a moment before grinning down at him.

“Come on, I have lunch ready,” the Dragon-slayer said softly, grabbing Freed’s hand and lacing their fingers together before pulling the younger mage through into what it transpired was the living room, and Freed smiled as he glanced around. It was simply decorated, but what warmed his heart was the shelves on the far side of the room that were already filled with his books, and the table set up at the other end of the table ready for lunch, and he squeezed Laxus’ fingers when he realised that Laxus was waiting for a response.

“Laxus, its lovely.” _It’s perfect…_

“Wait until you see our bedroom,” Laxus had relaxed at his words, only to grin as he spoke and it took a moment for Freed to process what he had said, and he felt himself turning bright red as the implications of that statement settled in.

“Our…?”

“Ours,” Laxus confirmed, leaning in to steal another kiss from the stunned Rune mage, smiling at the blush dusting Freed’s cheeks. “I love you, and I want to share every part of our home with you.” Freed couldn’t speak, couldn’t think and he settled for pressing his burning face against Laxus’ chest, the Dragon-slayer willingly wrapping him up in a hug.

_This is our start…_

****

 _It’s over,_ Freed thought with an overwhelming sense of relief as they watched the Dragon they had been fighting disappearing in front of them, golden sparks rising into the air and casting a soft, golden glow across them as they slowly faded away into the sky. He still couldn’t quite believe that it was over, or that they had all survived, as more than once he had been sure they were all going to die. And he winced as he glanced down and took in the tattered state of his clothes, fingers trembling as he raised his fingers to where a claw had slashed him open in the middle of the battle, or he had thought it had. He still had a clear memory of the moment it had slammed into him, and the burning, sickening pain that had followed and Laxus’ anguished shout as the Dragon-slayer realised what was happening. Yet here he was, covered in cuts and bruises, but alive and not in danger of dying anytime soon.

    Okay, maybe that last bit was slightly optimistic he amended as he glanced around just in time to spot Laxus storming towards him, and he knew that he was in trouble as he took in the stormy expression on his partner’s face. _Oops…_ He didn’t even try to defend himself as the Dragon-slayer grabbed his hand, his grip tight but not painful as he pulled the Rune mage away from everyone else. Freed glowered at Evergreen and Bickslow as they shot him unsympathetic glares and he had a feeling that he was going to be getting lectures from them as well once Laxus was done with him.

    Laxus had barely waited until they were out of sight before slamming Freed against the wall and towering over him. Blue eyes glistening with fury, even as his hand came up to rest against Freed’s chest, right where the claw had slashed him open, and the Rune mage sucked in a breath at the pain he could see in the older man’s expression.

“What the hell were you thinking?” The question came out much softer than Freed had been expecting, but in a way that made it worse and he found himself unable to hold the fierce gaze, swallowing nervously as instead, he allowed his gaze to trail over the injuries and bandages covering the Dragon-slayer’s body.

“I had to protect you…” He whispered, already knowing that it wasn’t going to go across well, but it was the truth. He could remember the terror that had engulfed him when he’d realised that Laxus had been distracted by Wendy narrowly dodging an attack and that he wasn’t going to be able to dodge the clawed, foot that was shooting towards him. He couldn’t remember moving, but he knew that he must’ve darted forward, because the next thing he knew he was flying back into Laxus with an agonised cry and his chest alight with a sickening fire. “I…”

“Not like that!” Laxus cut across him sharply, jolting him out of the memories and he blinked as he glanced up at the Dragon-slayer, relieved to see that some of the fury had eased. “Never like that, promise me!”

“I can’t…” Freed whispered, feeling terrible as Laxus flinched at his words, but he couldn’t…wouldn’t lie to the Dragon-slayer, and he finally managed to move, reaching up to grasp the hand that was still resting against his chest.  “If it happens again. I would do it again in a heartbeat.” He doubted he would ever be able to forget that pain or the fear that he was about to die and leave Laxus behind, but he knew that it wouldn’t stop him from doing it again. _Protect Laxus…_ It was a promise he had made years ago, and it was a promise that he had renewed every day since then.  “I’m sorry…”

“Freed…” Laxus breathed, wanting desperately to yell at Freed, wanting to force him to make that promise, but he knew that he couldn’t. As much as it had terrified him to realise what the Rune mage had done, and just how close he had come to losing his partner, he knew that if their roles were reversed, he would have done just the same. And hat he would do the same in the future if they were ever in a situation that called for it. _But…_ “I can’t lose you, not like that.” He shuddered at the mere thought of it, and when he leaned in to kiss Freed, it was shaky and needful. A reaffirmation that they were both still alive, and he rested his forehead against Freed’s when he pulled you away. “I love you, so please…please, at least promise you’ll be more careful.”

“I promise…”

_Just not if it would mean endangering your life…_

****

   The memory of their fight against the Dragons was close to the surface now as Freed sat beside Laxus’ bedside, alone for once as Evergreen and Bickslow had taken one look at his expression and disappeared, muttering something about food and promising to bring him back something to eat. _Don’t bother,_ he had wanted to tell them, but he couldn’t bring himself to add to their worries. Instead, he had inched as close as he could to the bed, his fingers trembling as he reached out to entwine them with Laxus’, searching the Dragon-slayer’s face desperately for some flicker of response but the blond’s expression remained as still as ever. At least there were signs that things were improving. His breathing had evened out and deepened, the lines of pain had faded away, and his hand was warm in Freed’s, whereas even just the day before it had been cool and clammy to the touch.

“Laxus…” He whispered before cutting himself off, unsure of what to say. He had been so relieved that day when Tempesta had attacked, and Laxus had arrived to save them. The fear that had been threatening to engulf him as they were tossed aside like they were nothing had vanished the moment the blond had appeared. _How naïve was I?_

    The sight of Laxus devouring the polluted air, his mate’s determination even when it was obvious he was in pain and that final, terrible moment when the Dragon-slayer had toppled backwards after that final order to get them all home. They were all images that would haunt him until he died, and now he could fully appreciate how Laxus had felt back in Crocus. _But that was different, I acted without thought…he knew what he was doing. He knew what might happen._ He blinked back sudden tears, his hand tightening around Laxus’.

_You knew I might lose you…_

“Idiot…” He whispered leaning in, reaching up with his free hand to brush wayward strands of hair away from Laxus’ face, before moving on to trace the beloved lightning scar. _Laxus…_ His memories of how he had got them back to the guild were hazy, but he could remember lying there explaining what had happened, hearing Laxus’ strained breathing in the distance. Just as he could remember the moment that Makarov had lied to him, and it had nearly broken him when he had woken again and finally learnt the truth of what had happened to the town. He had almost lost Laxus - he might still lose him, and it might all have been for nothing. He knew that Laxus wouldn’t see it that way, that for the Dragon-slayer just the fact that the Raijinshuu and Yajima had been saved would have been justification enough. _But it’s not enough…I don’t want him to die for me,_ he thought desperately as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“I... would do it again….”  The hoarse voice made him jump, and when he opened his eyes it was to find bleary, blue eyes peering at him and it took him a moment to process what he was seeing.

“Laxus…” He breathed, and it took him a moment to realise that he must’ve been speaking aloud to get that particular response and he glanced down, freezing when a trembling hand rose to brush against his cheek, urging him to look at the Dragon-slayer again.

“Freed…”

“You scared me,” Freed cut him off, needing to get the words out. Needing to be the one to say the words this time, and he lent in, stroking the Dragon-slayer’s cheek before kissing him softly. “I love you, so please…” He cut himself off, knowing that he couldn’t ask for the promise that he had been unable to give back then and he sighed, stealing another kiss before adding softly. “Promise me that you will be more careful.” Laxus snorted softly at the choice of words, before nuzzling into the hand against his face and smiling faintly up at the Rune Mage.

“I promise.”

_I love you too._

 


End file.
